Hurting love
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Kenya breaks up with Zaizen because everybody is setting pressure on Zaizen. Zaizen is heartbroken like Kenya but with a little advice from Chitose can everything be okay. ZaiKen and a little ChitKura


**This is my first Zaiken story. Also my first Shitenhouji story. Hope you liek it.**

* * *

><p>" ZAIZEN" Kenya screamed.<p>

Zaizen just ignored him and walked away. He had tears in his eyes. Just thinking about what happened hurts him.

_Flashback _

_" Oi Zaizen'', Oishitari Kenya called when he noticed his kohai/Doubles partner/Boyfriend. _

_Zaizen looked confused at Kenya 'He never calls me Zaizen after we started dating he always called me Hikaru'. _

_"What''s wrong Kenya" Zaizen asked when he walked to his boyfriend. _

_Kenya took a deep breath and said "I am breaking up with you" actually it was more wispering but Zaizen could hear it clearly. His eyes widened. _

_"W...Why" Zaizen asked not trying to cry in front of his (ex?)Boyfriend. _

_"I..I just don't think our love is right we always are arguing and i just see you like a friend nothing more" Kenya explained. _

_"Thank you" Zaizen said. Kenya looked shocked at him "Thank you?" Kenya asked. _

_"Yes thank you for...for Ruining my life" Zaizen said and walekd away. _

_"ZAIZEN" Kenya screamed. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Zaizen was really heart broken and he knew exactly why Kenya broke up with him.

"If i just didn't tell him" Zaizen said to nobody.

When zaizen and Kenya started to date the whole school knew about their relationship. It didn't hurt Kanya that some of his classmates were joking about that and later they just stopped and accepted it but for Zaizen. Zaizen's friends all started to ignore him and the whole class joked about him and did mean things just to hurt him. Even his best friends said he only could be their best friend again if he broke up with Kenya. But Zaizen love Kenya so much he lost everything and only had tennis his friends and his family who ignored him all the time when they heard it. Zaizen told Kenya what happened at school with his friend and what happened with his parents and he knew that Kenya was hurt because of that.

''He only broke up with me for my happines'' Zaizen said to himself again.

He knew that Kenya loved him but still it hurted him.

Zaizen walked to his classroom not bothering to dry up his tears.

* * *

><p>IN THE CLASSROOM<p>

Zaizen entered the classroom and the whole class looked worried at Zaizen

Zaizen looked aroung and sighed he walked over to his old friends(?).

"WHAT?" one of his friends Asami Hiroki asked.

"I...I broke up with him" Zaizen said drying his tears and sitting next to them.

His Friends(?) started to cheer and laugh "Finally you have you brains back, we knew you would choose us" his other best friend(?) Penta Hayate said.

Zaizen only nodded and act like he was happy but inside he was sad.

* * *

><p>AT TENNIS PRACTICE<p>

Kenya Pov

Kenya looked sad at Zaizen. He just wanted that Zaizen wouldn't be so sad because everybody was pressing pressure on him and then his family. How can they ignore Zaizen just because he is gay. His Father even hit him when he told him.

Kenya was really sad and happy at the same time that Zaizen was laughing with his friends.

He was happy because: Zaizen had his friends back and maybe later even his family too

He was sad because : Zaizen was pretending his happinnes.

Kenya saw the hurt in Zaizen's eyes.

Kenya was really angry at himself, hurt and really scared for some reason.

"Kenya what's wrong" Chitose asked when he saw Kenya's look.

''Nothing'' Kenya said hurry trying to put a smile but failing.

'' Just tell me i can help'' Chitose said.

Kenya looked at him '' Well i broke up with Zaizen'' .

Chitose looked at him and Kenya knew he was shocked. ''WHY?''.

Chitose taked his hand and walked away from everyone. When they were alone Chitose waited for Kenya to answer his question.

"Zaizen is hurt because of me, his parents doesn't love him anymore becuz he is gay and all of his friends started to ignore him, they do mean things to Zaizen and i know Zaizen is hurt i just think it's better this way" Kenya explained already with tears.

SLAP! Chitose slapped Kenya. Kenya looked with shocked eyes ''W...W...Why did you do that Chitose'' Kenya asked.

'' Cuz now you hurted him even more didn't you think that if he didn't like it this way he would breake up with you but he loved you so much that he stayed with you now you broke up with him and he is confused his friends know this and can use him for weird things'' Chitose shouted.

Kenya looked shocked he didn't think about that.

''Kenya go to him NOW'' Chitose demanded.

Kenya slowly smiled and looked at Chitose '' Why are you such a helpful person Chitose'' .

'' Because you are my friend and Zaizen is my Kohai so go now or else Zaizen can be in danger'' Chitose screamed.

Kenya walked away what he didn't notice was that Shiraishi came.

"Kura what are you doing here?" Chitose asked.

''I wanted to hear my boyfriends advice'' Shiraishi said hugging Chitose from behind.

Chitose smiled and asked : ''Do you love me ?''

Shiraishi blushed and nodded '' Ofcourse i love you Senri''.

Chitose smirked this was his chance ''Do you trust me to know i won't cheat on you?''

Shiraishi just nodded suspecting something.

Chitose smirked and talked further ''If you trust me can i go this Saturday evening shopping with Tachibana''.

"WHAT!" Shiraishi asked shicked.

''Shopping can i go shopping with Tachibana Please?'' Chitose begged.

Shiraishi didn't liked Tachibana because he knew more of Chitose than himself.

''No'' Shiraishi said.

Chitose looked angry at him ''Oh come on we just are going to buy some presents for his sister Tachibana Ann''.

''Still no'' Shiraishi said again.

Chitose looked hurt '' So you don't trust me enough to go shopping with my friend''.

'' Well i trust you but...'' Shiraishi was interrupted by Chitose.

''Tachibana was my best friend and when he ask me to hang around i even ask you if i can go''.

Shiraishi looked at him '' I...I...I am just jaleous of him'' .

Chitose blinked '' Why?".

'' Because he knows more about you than me'' Shiraishi confessed.

Chitose looked at him for a second and then he hugged him with a smile '' Idiot that is what a couple are''.

Shiraishi looked dumbfounded ''What do you mean?''.

''I am never myself, everyday i chance there is nobody who ever know me fully even i don't know that but you know more and more about me and your Jaleousy is turning me on you know'' Chitose explained.

Shiraishi smiled and kissed him and Chitose added '' Tachibana is actually dating his sister'' .

'' You mean Ann?'' Shiraishi asked . Chitose nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>With Kenya<p>

Kenya runned so hard as possible to see Zaizen. When he was right front of Zaizen his friends defended him.

''Go away Fag Zaizen isn't interested anymore'' one of his friends said.

Kenya was a little angry and just taked Zaizen's hand and runned away.

'' WHAT!'' Zaizen shouted.

''I...I tought you was unhappy all because of me but i can't let you go because you can get hurt and i need to protect you'' Kenya explained.

Zaizen looked at him and then started to kiss him '' I was never unhappy with you thos people just don't understand anything and i love you too much too leave you'' Zaizen said when he broke the kiss.

'' What about your parents?'' Kenya asked after another kiss.

"They are not going to accept it but i talk with them" Zaizen said kissing him again.

They kissed each other like they broke up for how many months but they just broke up this morning.

Kenya walked Zaizen at home and wanted to wait for Zaizen but Zaizen said it's okay and he is not a baby.

Kenya didn't exactly walk away but hided and listened to what is happening.

* * *

><p>'' Otou-san , Okaa-san you are nw going to listen to me'' Zaizen said when he saw his whole family with his parents.<p>

"...'' they just ignored him thinking he would give up. WRONG!.

Zaizen was angry so he slapped his father causing everybody to look.

''LISTEN NOW!" Zaizen demanded.

everybody nodded.

''Why did you do that Hikaru'' his mother shouted.

''only because i found love my whole family ignores me and hates me i still live in your house but i don't see myslef as your son anymore. Why can't nobody accept it that i am gay and i found love while some of you are older than me and still didn't find love'' He said angry.

'' Hikaru'' His father asked shocked.

''It isn't a phase and i am not going to get over my boyfriend but why didn't my family helped me supported me and comforted me. All you did was ignore me but did you actually know what happened at school'' Zaizen again screamed.

His mother asked softly '' What happened'' .

Zaizen looked at her for a moment '' I lost all my friends the whole class is hurting me and all because i found love and they didn't. Today he broke up with me thinking i get everything back but i don't need my Friends anymore and i certainly don't need my family who never love me''.

His aunt stood up '' We always loved you''

Zaizen give her a glare '' And why did you ignore me , slapped me let me feel that i don't belong to this family''.

''...'' The whole family was quiet.

Zaizen was sobbing and said again '' All my friends said i need to break up with him to become friends with them again but why did they ask me such a thing. My family is probably the same never thinking about me and always thinking about themselves''.

''Hikaru did you really breake up'' his father asked.

'' We did but we maked up knowing we can't live without each other'' Zaizen said .

''It's maybe rude to say but if we accept you're relationship with him are you going to stay with us''.

Zaizen looked at them and smirked ''Always only if you try to understand that my happinnes should be number 1 in your life''.

They nodded and all huged Zaizen with tears in their eyes. They still argued but maked up.

Zaizen made a mental note to thank Kenya in his way.

And Kenya walked happily to home hoping he get a thank you from Zaizen in his own way.

They learned one thing and that is they can't live without each other

* * *

><p><strong>End what did you think. I personally liked it. I was a little sad because i am still sick. But i want everybody to have a happy end so i gave them a happy end also. Please review.<strong>


End file.
